The Wolf Queen
by SinmonRoll
Summary: Lyanna Stark survives childbirth and is crowned as queen. Robert can deny her nothing and she rules the seven kingdoms, but when you play the game you win or you die
1. End of An Era

282 A.C.

Starfall

Lyanna-

Lyanna lives-barely, but she lives. She is in so much pain and there is more blood than she ever imagined, but she lives. She almost cried with relief when she sees it is not the daughter that Rhaegar craved-the Visenya for his dragon with three heads, but a boy. A dark haired boy with strong lungs and her father's grey eyes. She holds her son for the briefest moment before she hands him away to Ned's little Dornish wife, Ashara. Brandon and Ned sent word mere days ago that the king was dead and Robert now graced the throne. The rebellion was over-though not without a hefty price. Lyanna's own father had died, been burned alive in front of his son, Brandon had escaped gravely injured but survived with all the grace of the old gods. The Princess Elia and her children had survived, hidden away in the mountains of Starfall where Lyanna herself had been hidden away when saved from the tower of Joy. Her son would never know her as a mother and she felt only a twinge of remorse. Robert would likely still have her as his bride and she would be Queen, mother of a new dynasty, and hopefully one that would correct the mistakes made since Aegon first flew to Westeros. Though she was still so young, not yet sixteen, she was no longer the young maiden she had once been, afraid of an unfaithful husband, she knew now there were far worse fates to have. She felt Elia squeeze her hand and Lyanna began to weep openly, lamenting what had been lost, what she would never gain.

283 A.C. (Seven Months Later)

Kings Landing:

Elia-

It was strange to Elia, seeing the Stark girl crowned queen. She recalled the Tourney of Harrenhall that seemed a lifetime ago when she had watched as her husband rode on past her to crown the same girl as Queen of Love and Beauty. Now Lyanna Stark was Queen of Westeros, wife of Robert Baratheon, and Elia was a widow. A widow responsible for three children, only two of whom were born of her own womb. She had taken Rhaegar's bastard son-the boy Jon Snow to be be raised with her children in a small keep in Dorne. Edward Stark had wanted to take the boy North with his own young daughter and wife, Elia's close friend Ashara Dayne, but Lyanna had agreed that Jon belonged with his siblings, at least until he was older. Lord Stark had then decided to remain in the mountains of Dorne, master of a keep given to him as part of Ashara's dowry, in order to remain close to the child. Elia worried for the safety of her children, Aegon especially, but she discovered that Robert was utterly besotted with Lyanna and was powerless to deny her anything. She felt pity for the young girl, used and abandoned by Rhaegar, a mad man obsessed with prophecy. She did not blame Lyanna for not wishing a proper relationship with her son-the most painful reminder of Rhaegar's actions. The young girl looked to Elia for counsel in many matters and Elia answered as best she could, trying to prepare this girl of the North for the nest of vipers that was the capitol. Elia had no desire to return to the city and she had made that perfectly clear to the girl. She conceded to come to the wedding and dual coronation of the new King and Queen. She did not deem it appropriate to bring her children-though Oberyn planned to petition to have them allowed the surname of Martell during the next Small Council meeting. She imagined the final choice would be up to Jon Arryn, the Hand of the King, or even little Lyanna, who held Robert in her little hands. It was a fact known around most of Westeros already-songs were sung about the brave Storm king rescuing his bride from the wicked dragon Prince. Very few knew about her bastard son, per her request, but it would be likely he'd been seen as nothing more than a reminder of her cruel treatment at the hands of Rhaegar. Elia herself was seen as a victim, set aside for a younger and more beautiful maiden. It wasn't meant to be cruel, War was bloody and the people off simplified the pieces.

The new queen wore a gown of gold with black embroidery and a sheer dress of soft blue. Her hair was braided in a crown, with curls falling off her shoulder. She had a belt of gold and a golden crown, along with her husbands cloak with his house colors that had replaced her maiden cloak only hours ago. The new king was dressed far more simple than Rhaegar ever had, in his house colors and armor. His crown was iron with a simple insert of gold. The two stood at the front Sept of Baelor shining beautifully. Elia felt proud of the girl. She and Ashara has been the ones to rescue Lyanna from the Tower of Joy just about a year ago-right after the death of Rhaegar. Elia has fled with her children to Starfall and Ashara has revealed she knew where the Stark girl was. The Kingsguard could not fight the wife of their Prince, mother of his son. They then cared for her the rest of the war and until she was well enough to join her betrothed in King's Landing to prepare for the wedding.


	2. A New Beginning

**283 AC **

**King's Landing**

_**Ashara: **_

Ashara loved the gardens in Dorne, sitting under the lovely warm sun, it was a comfort to her. They were certainly far better than any garden in Kings Landing, though the garden was lovely here, she could not help but think it did not compare. She strolled along, picking a few flowers for her husband as she walked. Ned loved flowers but he was unsuited for the Dornish sun and already his skin was red and peeling from training in the yard. _Besides, I can be alone with my grief. _She had said good-bye to her brother only days ago, as he and a few other former Kingsguard set off to Eastwatch by the Sea to join the Watch. Ned assures her it was honorable, but still she grieved at how far away he was. Arthur had chosen to join. The new king had offered the Kingsguard who had served Aerys a choice-remain in the guard or join the watch. Only the three most loyal to Rhaegar had chosen to go North. _Unsurprising, _Ashara thought to herself, _They certainly felt only hostility from the queen. Fool that Rhaegar was, Arthur should have not followed him. _Ashara had played the knight saving a wronged maiden, whereas Arthur had been the servant of the dragon keeping her hostage.

As she strolls through the garden she loses herself in her thoughts. In a fortnight she and Ned would leave for Winterfell, sailing to White Harbor, then riding out to Winterfell from there. They would be delivering the charred bones of Rickard Stark to the tombs and attending a small feast to celebrate Brandon's first born reaching his first name day. After the trip to Winterfell she would, finally, return to Dorne. To little Jon, Rhaenys, Aegon, and Allyria. Her heart burned to return home, away from the prejudice against the Dornish. It would do wonders for Princess Elia to return home as well, her health had never been terribly strong, and the pressures of King's Landing and Dragonstone had been detrimental to her. With a sigh Ashara collected her flowers and began her way back to the Red Keep to see her husband before the council meeting.

_**Robert: **_

_I never wanted this, _Robert thinks as he sits with the council, _I only wanted a simple life with Lyanna in my home. _But the gods had other plans, it seemed. Around him sat Prince Oberyn Martell, Ser Barristan Selmy, Lord Tywin Lannister, Grand Maester Pycelle, Lord Jon Arryn, and his closest friend, Ned Stark. They were Squabbling over trivial things- what to do with Jaime Lannister, new members for the Kingsguard, who would hold titles, and so on. Jon Arryn was his current, albeit unofficial, Hand but as of yet no formal council had been arranged. The argument seemed to be primarily Ned and Jon advocating for Jaime to take the black.

"Enough," Robert boomed, catching their attention with his loud voice. "What will we accomplish arguing amongst ourselves? Jaime Lannister will receive a full pardon! He did nothing that should not have been done before. That issue is settled, I will hear no more on the matter." He hoped he sounded as resolute in his decision as his father always had. Lord Steffon was no man to be trifled with and Robert intended not to be either.

"Yes, your grace." Ned said, though he was clearly displeased.

"There are currently five vacancies in the Kingsguard, I would award those spots to men who proved their skill during this war, but as Lord Commander, I leave it to you, Ser Barristan, to find these new members, is that clear?" He knew that delegation was important, his father had always told him that it showed both authority and a sign of trust.

"Yes, your grace." Ser Barristan nodded.

"As for the council, I think it is important that each region be represented. Lord Arryn, I would name you my hand, should you accept. My queen shall also have full authority to preside over the council," He trusted Lyanna as much as he trusted Ned. That gave them membership from the North, the Vale, and himself from the Stormlands. "I will look over the options for new members and discuss them with my queen. We will send out ravens within the fortnight, I assure you." He hoped this would placate them. The men merely nodded and Jon even gave him a look of pride. "Now, where there any other matters you wished to present?" He prayed that they would have none, as he did not wish to sit through another hour of deliberating. To his disappointment however, Prince Oberyn stood.

"Your Grace, I would make a request on behalf of my sister, the Princess Elia Martell. She worries for the future of her children and wishes to assure you they will be no threat to your reign. She asks that they be renamed Martell, to erase any doubts." Prince Oberyn was certainly charming enough and truth be told, Robert _had _worried about the children carrying the name Targaryen.

"Your request is granted. Henceforth the children relinquish all rights to the name and the rights of their fathers house. The grand maester will draw up the official papers for the Princess to sign." Pycelle nodded eagerly and Robert suppressed a laugh at the old man. Prince Oberyn looked pleased and sat down once more.

"Now, the Council is dismissed, we shall reconvene on the morrow." Robert announced, standing up. He had been sitting for hours and longed to ride or fight or fuck, anything that involved action. He waved his hand to dismiss everyone and left.

He headed directly to the chamber he and Lyanna had taken up. He found his wife with the Dornish princess, the two chatting good-naturedly. Robert felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of his queen. He was glad that the Dornish had treated her so well, he intended to reward them immensely. He had been afraid they would hate Lya for Rhaegar's actions, the bastard excuse of a prince. _A thousand deaths would not be enough for him, _Robert thought. He decided not to interrupt the women, as Lya had confided in him that she admired Elia, and looked to her council, so he slipped away unseen. He was now an annointed king and would never again have moments to himself. In fact, once they arranged a proper court again, he would likely always be surrounded by people. He knew that this time was valuable and snuck away towards the stables, intent on a ride to clear his head. _By the gods, _he thought, _why would any man wish to be king? _


	3. Finding our Way

**283 AC **

**King's Landing **

_**Lyanna: **_

Lyanna hated the South. Her only comfort was the Godswood and even that she found to be lackluster. It was too warm, she had sent for a dressmaker from Dorne to make her clothing more suited to the heat. It was not as warm as it was in Dorne, but the air was thicker and the humidity made it far worse. The people called her "The Queen of the Tower", as if she was some princess in a song. She loathed it. She was filled with such a great longing for her home, for her father that had died in the very keep she now ruled over. He was nothing but bones now, and if not for a stroke of luck and a weak rope her beloved Brandon would have perished as well. Ned and his wife Ashara would be leaving the city and taking Father's bones to Winterfell before returning to the red mountains of Dorne. The Princess Elia and her brother had already returned to their own home in Dorne and after Ned left Lyanna would be left almost alone, with no company but her husband. She and her good sister were wandering the maze as they often did, with Ser Jaime trailing behind as her Sworn Shield and she was struck with melancholy realizing that Ashara and Ned would depart in only two days time.

She sighed deeply and the lady Ashara frowned. Ashara was a great beauty, with long dark hair and deep violet eyes, contrasting with her deeply tanned complexion. Her mother was a Martell and Ashara carried her high cheekbones, a trait she shared with Elia .

"Is something the matter sister?" Ashara asked, placing her hand on Lyanna's. Lyanna smiled as best she could.

"I am just thinking about how much I am to miss you and Ned when you depart." She says honestly. "I do not much think I am suited to being a Queen. Elia would be much better at this than I am," She admits the thoughts plaguing her. "And the city smells _awful_. Lord Fowler and Lord Pryor have been tasked with rebuilding the city yet Jon tells me it still will take years before developments take place. I envy you and Ned, truly, I wish nothing more than to return to Winterfell and be rid of politics forever." She frowns and chews her lip. Ashara lets out a laugh and Lyanna scowls.

"I apologize for laughing, sister, I must confess I am happy you are admitting these problems to me. You are doing a _fine _job as Queen. Did you not settle Lord Tywin?" Lyanna had, of course, suggested marrying Cersei Lannister to Stannis Baratheon. Robert has granted Stannis Dragonstone and Lyanna insisted on granting him the title of Prince of Dragonstone, lest Stannis think it a slight. Lyanna nods. "You and Ned also managed to convince Robert to grant mercy to Viserys and the babe. Lya, you are a descendant of the Kings of Winter, you will do fantastic whether Elia and I are here or not." Ashara embraces Lyanna warmly and Lyanna is gladder than ever that Ned has wed her. Lyanna does not remind her new sister of the time only a sennight ago when she lost her temper with the Tyrells. The Queen of Thorns had made a comment alluding to the rumors of Lyanna's capture. The comment itself had been innocent enough, yet Lyanna had been reminded of the rumors barely concealed from her. _A ruined woman_, they called her, _Rhaegar's whore. _She had, in her temper, demanded they pay reparations to the realm for their siege and starvation of the King's own home. To their credit, Mace Tyrell had apologized for his mother profusely and when Lyanna calmed herself she reasoned that the only payment needed was to send a fifth of their harvest to the grain stores of the Stormlands.

After they finished strolling through the maze, Lyanna went directly to the Maidenvault to see Viserys and his little sister. The two had been brought to her only days ago, found fleeing Dragonstone after the death of their mother.

"If you would please remain out here, Ser Jaime." She says softly to her guard. He furrows his brow.

"Your grace," He begins. "It is my job to protect you." She rolls her eyes.

"I believe I will be safe in the hands of a nine year old boy." She replies sardonically. He grimaces but does not protest any further, a relief, as he had been the one to kill the Mad King.

They were under guard, per her own orders, but were awarded a small household including a wet nurse for little Daenerys. Lyanna had allowed the boy to keep the crown his mother had given him, though he was forbidden from using the title of Prince or King.

"Your Grace," The Head of the household, Lady Jeyne Borrell, a widow from the Vale, curtseyed deeply at the sight of Lyanna. Lyanna suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at the formality.

"How fares Lord Viserys?" Lyanna asks. Jeyne grimaces.

"He is ...still quite upset over the events. He refuses to allow any persons other than Nan near Dany." Lady Jeyne confesses.

"That is understandable, he promised to care for her, and it likely still cross about their upcoming separation." Lyanna reasons. "I wish to see him." She commands and Jeyne complies, sending a servant to fetch the boy. Viserys looks better than he had when Stannis first found him at Dragonstone only a sennight prior. He still grieved his mother, of course, but Lyanna had insisted that the boy be given anything he required. He suppressed a smile at Lyanna and instead placed a stubborn look upon his face.

"Lady Lyanna," He greeted, refusing to bow. The lady Jeyne scowled.

"Address the Queen as Your Grace." Jeyne corrected, but Lyanna raised her hand in peace.

"It is all right, Lady Borrell. I simply came to inquire if you were faring well, Lord Viserys." Lyanna Spoke softly, a smile upon her face. He nodded solemnly. Lya crouches down to his level, though at only nine he was tall and the boy was not much shorter than her. "Are you nervous about your journey?" He did. not respond. "You are allowed to be nervous, after all you have never traveled so far before." She reminds him.

"I am a dragon. A dragon is not afraid." He says stubbornly.

"All right," Lyanna responds, she reaches into her gown pockets to pull forth a letter. "I have written this letter to send to the wall for your great-uncle Aemon, I thought perhaps you would like to add a letter of your own before you leave for Winterfell." Viserys takes the letter hesitantly, but nods. Lya smiles. "When you are finished, you may seal it and send it off." Lyanna stands and faces Jeyne. " Lady Borrell you will escort him to the rookery when he wishes, and under no means is anyone to disturb the seal. Is that clear?" Jeyne nods deferentially. "Wonderful. Please, do not hesitate to send for me if you require anything before your departure in two days." She adds to Viserys. He looks unsure, but nods.

"Thank you, my Lady." He replies. Lyanna smiles and turns to leave. She returns to her chambers, Ser Jaime not far behind her. She had no reason to distrust Ser Jaime or Ser Barristan, but after her experience in the Tower of Joy, the sight of the white cloak filled her with dread. The only member of the Kingsguard she respected was Ser Jaime, a man that her brother loathed. Ned called him a man without honor, but Lyanna thought he was brave. Three _honorable _men had guarded her. Had assisted in Rhaegar kidnapping her, had listened to her screams, they had kept her from escaping, and cared for nothing but the babe she had carried. None of them had defied Rhaegar. She did not know what it was that prompted Ser Jaime to kill Aerys for he had only told her it was for the realm. She wished that more of the men followed what was best for the realm rather than just blindly following their orders. She had told Ser Jaime this, told him she thought he had more honor than any other Kingsguard. _There is no honor in following dishonorable orders, _She had said. _You are a brave man. _His green eyes had looked so haunted that she felt a stab of pity for the man. She trusted him to keep her safe, though Ned worries endlessly. Still she preferred mere soldiers over knights, she was of the North and in the North there were no knights. Many things were different in the South. She looked out her chambers at the giant city below, so foreign to her, and felt tears in her eyes, longing for her home once more, longing for the child she would never know.

**284 AC**

**Winterfell**

_**Brandon: **_

Brandon prays, anxious for his brother to arrive, they were due any day. He had missed Ned and, though he would never admit it, was lonely in the castle. It was different now that he had so many masks to wear. Husband, father, Lord, and even to Benjen he had to be the gallant older brother. Benjen was given the responsibility of a companion in the former Prince Viserys for the next five years when both boys would take the black. Five years was all he had left with little Ben and it did not feel like enough. Already Brandon had lost Lyanna and Eddard to the South, he had watched his father burn to death in front of him, a sight that still haunted his dreams. Even as he is on his knees in the Godswood, he feels his blood grow hot and shouts, standing angrily. Hot tears fill his eyes.

"I hate him!" He shouts to the Old Gods, if they're even listening. "Fuck Rhaegar! Fuck Aerys! Fuck all those bloody dragons!" He leans his head against the Heart Tree, an act that cools his temper a bit. The Godswood was the only place he found comfort since returning North. He had barely escaped King's Landing, had been injured during the Battle of the Bells, he had thought more than once he may never see his home again. When he finally returned to Winterfell it no longer felt the same. Winterfell was full of ghosts. The ghost of his father, his mother, all the men who lost their lives in the rebellion, even his own ghost, the Wild Wolf he had been once. Coming back North also meant bringing his young wife and son with him. The boy, Robb, was a sweet child, yet Brandon could not help being disappointed the child favored his Southern wife. Catelyn was a proper wife, a fine Lady, and he would never think of dishonoring her, but she was not the wife he wanted, not Barbrey, and he resented her for it. The Heart Tree soothed him, and when he was in the Godswood he felt the comfort of the Old Gods, as if they were with him. He had wed Catelyn Tully here in front of the Gods. Before the death of his father, before he almost died himself, he had intended to wed her in Riverrun. After watching his father burn Brandon decided he had enough of the South and bloody Southern gods. He'd shouted at Hoster Tully. _Catelyn is to be Lady of Winterfell! We will wed in front of the Old Gods or not at all! _So he took the girl North when he rallied his banners.

"My Lord," a voice called. Brandon turned to see a page, a Karstark boy. "The Maester sent me to fetch you. Lord Eddard and Lady Ashara were spotted outside Winterfell." Brandon stands, wiping the tears from his face.

"Thank you boy. I shall be along in a moment." He replies dryly and takes another lingering look at the Heart Tree.

His wife and little brother Benjen are already in the Keep when he arrives. His young son is in the arms of his brother. Catelyn looks more like a Southern Lady than a proper Lady of Winterfell, with her pretty blue gown and her auburn hair styled perfectly. Benjen is in finer clothes than Brandon himself, likely gifted by Catelyn, as Ben was under instructions from Lyanna to be a companion to Viserys until the boys went to the Wall in a few years. Brandon stood with his family and tried to shake off the melancholy that lingered still. His brother arrives with very little fanfare, only a small party had traveled North. The steward announces them and Brandon smiles a genuine smile for the first time in many moons.


End file.
